Eternal Darkness
by Yukio Okami Froesti
Summary: A strange tower has appeared in the heart of Death city.  Heroes from two different worlds must join forces to save the city from creatures known as shadows.
1. Blackout

Eternal Darkness

Chapter one: Blackout

Attention all students please remain in class. Your parents are being notified should be here shortly. In the meantime, please remain calm. * the monitor turned off*

* kids chatting in the background*

" Hey, how long is this gonna take?"

" How the hell am I supposed to know?"

* chatting continues*

~ meanwhile in the back of the room~

**" **Hey kid, you have any idea what's going on?" Said Soul.

After hearing remaining been called, I turned my attention to Soul. " No, I'm clueless like you."

" Don't worry you guys I'm sure its just temporary or it could be just a test." Maka said trying to reinsure us.

" I don't think I can handle blackouts."

" Don't worry Crona." Maka a patted his shoulder.

" Why are you guys freaking out over a blacked out?" Shouted Black Star.

" We're not freaking out you idiot."

" I wonder what's taking my dad so long?" I said looking at my watch.

" Don't worry Kid, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Said Soul.

An hour after the announcement most of the children were at home however, three still remained. Maka, Soul, Kid, and Black Star.

" Something's wrong here. My father should have been here by now." I looked at my pocket watch once more.

I looked around a room and noticed I wasn't the only one worried. Black Star however, was still cool despite the situation._ I really don't understand _that_ guy._

" Come on guys, let's just go home."

" We can't do that Black Star." Said Maka.

" She's got a good point dude. We were told to stay here."

Suddenly the classroom door opens there stood Sid**. " **Maka, soul, and Kid, you guys can go home. Lord Death said it was OK."

" FINALLY!" Yelled Black Star.

Upon leaving the school the kids discovered something very disturbing. Everything around them had a hue of green.

" What the hell?" Said all the kids in sync.

Off into the distance they could see a tower. It was a very strange structure and it was taller than any other building in the city. Suddenly, they all heard a roar behind them.

" What the hell was that?" They all said.

" I don't know but let's get out of here" I said.

All the kids ran home without pausing to look behind them. Even the mighty Black Star didn't stop. None of them spoke of what happened that day but little do they know this was only the beginning.


	2. The First Night

Eternal Darkness

Chapter two: The First Night

The power was still out when I got home. Even though we all agreed not to talk about what happened, I couldn't stop thinking about it. When I entered the house it was unusually quiet. Liz and Patty where normally home before I was. Furthermore, my father was also not home. I had a uneasy feeling as I wander around the house.

Where could everyone be?

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed the eight key which activated the speed dial. The person answered on the second ring.

" Hey Soul, can you come over?"

" Sure."

I ended the calling and waited for him to come over.

I got to Kid's place within twenty minutes. I knocked on the door a couple times and waited for a reply. I heard a faint " come in." So I headed inside. When I headed inside I saw Kid curled up in a ball on the couch. His suit jacket was folded neatly on the armrest. His fragile frame shook with every shake. I cautiously walked over to him.

"Kid, are you alright?" I asked in the gentle voice.

Kid looked up at me. " No..."

I sat down next to him. I wanted to do something but I was frozen. All I did was watch him.

" He's not here Soul..." His voice was shaky as he spoke.

" Who's not here Kid?"

" My father."

I looked over the clock and noticed the time, it was it was 5:30 PM. After what happened today, I was surprised that Lord Death wasn't home yet.

" That is strange."

Kid buried his head in his knees so, what he said next was mumbled. " What if something happened to him?"

" Have you tried calling him yet?"

Instead of answering me, Kid headed to the nearest mirror. He dialed the number and hoped his father answered. Unfortunately, Spirit answered instead.

" Spirit, is my father there?"

" Sorry Kid, but he's not here."

" What do you mean he's not there?"

" The only thing that's here is his mask. Try not to worry, we're looking for him as we speak."

The call ended. Kid collapse to his knees and he pounded the floor a few times. He kept this up until his fists bled. I knew should have said something but I just stood there.

Kid_ is hurting! Why am I _just_ standing here?_

Kid was now crying his eyes out. I kneeled down next to him. " Kid..."

I suddenly became overwhelmed with the desire to comfort him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He buried his head into my shoulder and cried. My shoulder quickly became wet with tears but I didn't care. It just made me hold on tighter on to him.

I cried so hard to felt my face warmup. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy but I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact my father was missing. I pushed against Soul's chest to get away from him. I then left the room and he followed me. I opened the front door and left, not even bothering to listen to Soul.

I ran after Kid. Honestly, I don't think he knew where he was going. To make matters worse, it started to rain. At this point I was really starting to get worried about Kid. I knew had to stop him before he could hurt himself. I managed to catch up to him and grab him.

" Kid, where do you think you're going?"

" Let go of me! I have to find my father!"

" How? You don't know where he is." I tighten my grip on Kid because he was a thrashing about a lot.

" I know that but I have to do something."

" I know you want to help but it's best if you stayed at home."

" Stay home! How's that gonna help my father?"

" It'll help him by knowing you're safe."

Kid finally settled down. " I guess...you're right."

Looking at his feet, he finally noticed his feet and pant legs were muddy. He fell to his knees and became depressed.

" Come on Kid, you're not garbage. Besides, you're just getting yourself more dirty by doing that."

Unfortunately, my attempt to get him out of depression backfired. He was crying even more now.

Geez, his OCD is a real pain.

I walked over to a Kid and carried him back to his house. He was still a depressed crying mess when I walked in to his house.

God, there's gotta to be a way to calm him down.

" Here, hand me your shirt."

" What? You're not gonna see me half naked, you pervert!"

" No Kid, I just want to clean your shirt."

Kid glared at me. " Fine, but close your eyes."

I shook my head and did as I was told. Moments later a shirt landed in my hands. I turned my head to look behind me but Kid was already gone. So I headed to the laundry room. After putting his shirt in the washer, I walked out of the room to look for him. As I headed upstairs my face was suddenly met with his pants.

" And clean those while you're at it!"

" What am I, your butler?"

I headed to back to the laundry room and put his pants in the washer started the cycle backup. I decided to go back upstairs because I wanted to check on him. When I got to his room I noticed his door slightly cracked open so, I went in. Kid was pacing around his room. My eyes widened a bit, apparently Kid does his best thinking in boxers.

" Kid, are you okay?"

"S-Soul, what are you doing here?"

" I came to check on you."

We both stood there for a moment in silence.

I stood in disbelief, why would Soul walk in my room like that? He didn't even knock first. His expression suddenly changed.

" Kid, your hand it's bleeding!"

I looked down at my hand. " Oh...that."

Soul stared at me in shock. " How can you be so calm?"

" Because it's not like I'm gonna die from it."

" You're still bleeding Kid!" He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a roll of bandages.

He began to wrap the bandage around my hand. " There, that should stop the bleeding. I can't believe you were willing to let yourself bleed out. What were you thinking?"

" First off, I'm a Shinigami therefore that cut would heal before I bleed out. Secondly, even if I bleed out I wouldn't die."

" You still scared me." Soul glared at me.

I raise an eyebrow. " How did I do that?"

Soul glares at me again. " How do you think?"

I sigh and shake my head. " Soul, I already told you I can't die from a cut like that."

" That isn't the point Kid! It doesn't matter if that would kill you're not. Damn it Kid, I care about you! That's what matters."

" You care about me?"

" Of course!"

We both fell silent for a moment. It never occurred to me how much Soul cared about me. I mean sure, we're close friends in all but this is the first time he seemed to be real serious about it.

" Hey are my clothes done yet?"

" Oh, I'll go to check on it." With that Soul left the room.

Soul came back twenty minutes after he left. I don't know what took him so long. Slowpoke...

" Here you go Kid." He said handing my clothes over.

I took them from him and got dressed.

I was sitting on the couch because Kid kicked me out of his room so, he could get dressed. With the power still gone the wasn't much to do and I became extremely bored. Luckily I had my laptop with me and it had a full battery. After it finished booting up, I opened up The Sims 3. After a while I finally heard footsteps.

" Kid, what took ya?"

" Nothing."

" Hey, what time is it?"

Kid took a look at his pocket watch. " Its 7:00 PM."

" Hey, you have anything to eat?"

" Soul, you idiot we can't open the fridge during a power outage!"

" I don't care, I'm hungry!"

" Well, I care about the food staying edible, think you."

Realizing I was not going to win this argument, I decided to go back to playing my game. While playing I noticed Kid was looking over my shoulder.

" What's that?" He asked pointing at the screen.

" It's The Sims. Basically, it's a game where you're playing as god and you can control these people's lives."

" Now why would you want to do that?"

" Maybe because it's fun."

" I don't know, it looks like a major time killer to me."

I face palm myself. " Kid, that's the whole point."


	3. Awakening

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 3: Awakening

Before long it was a eleven fourth-five P.M. Kid's anxiety was worse now then when I arrived. I was starting to really worry about him. Furthermore, he was cleaning the house from top to bottom over and over again. I decided to go where he was at and stop him. I went upstairs and looked around for him. I eventually spotted him in one of the rooms cleaning nonstop.

"Kid, you need to stop this now."He paid no attention to me.

I went over to grab him, he started to thrash about in my arms. "Kid, you need to settle down!"

"Shut up Soul! You don't know what I'm going through so, just let me go!"

"You're right I don't but I know your father wouldn't want to see you like this."

It seem like I stood there for hours but really it was just ten minutes. Kid finally settled down so I released him. I recommended that he get some rest. I observe him as he makes his way up the stairs to his bedroom. I was too restless to rest so, I just hanged in the living room until I felt tired.

Midnight

My eyes snapped open...something had woke me up but what? I glanced around the room but saw nothing. However, I did notice that the room was shrouded in a hue of green. Suddenly an extremely loud roar echoed down every part of the mansion. I can't really explain what happened after that but it was like I could hear a voice in my head. I couldn't make out what the voice was saying but I was mysteriously drawn to find it. I was so impelled to find the source of the voice that I didn't even ponder how Kid was still asleep. After leaving the mansion I realized the green hue wasn't confined to the mansion. The whole city was engulfed by the strange green hue. As I walked slowly down the streets of Death City I had a feeling like I was being watched. The feeling was soon justify when I heard a low growl coming from behind me. Reluctant to turn around I started to run. Thinking that I got away from whatever made that growl, I continued to follow the voice. Suddenly a few what looked to be shadows appeared in front of me. The shadows started to take form. They formed arms, hands, and a head that had a mask on it. Instinctively I formed two scythe blades and attacked the strange shadow creatures. Shockingly I did no damage to them, not even so much as a scratch. As the creatures prepared to attack me all I could do was close my eyes and pray for the best.

As Soul stood there awaiting doom to fall upon him, a sudden flash of light stopped the shadows' attack. Soul opened his eyes and gazed upon the strange hole in space and time. Was this a wormhole?

Out came a young man with dark-blue hair. He appeared to be about Soul's age and he was wearing what looked to be a school uniform. But the uniform wasn't from any school Soul recognized. The young man raised a gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger. Soul turn away in horror but looked back when he heard the teen say "Persona!". Much to Soul's disbelief the teen was perfectly fine. The shadow creatures were defeated easily by this boy and that thing he called "Persona.".

"How the hell did you do that?" Soul questioned the blue-haired boy.

"I used my persona. Those shadows you were being attacked by are immune to physical attacks.".

"O...kay. Next question. How did you survive being shot in the head with a gun?" Soul asked with a slight panicked tone.

"That's simple, it's not a real gun." Said the boy.

Soul scratched his head in confusion. "So what's your name anyway?".

"It's Minato Arisato." Said Minato adjusting the volume on his MP3 player.

"Min-a-to huh?" Soul said slowly attempting not to mispronounce the boy's name. "Sounds Chinese or something...".

"It's Japanese." Minato quickly corrected Soul. "So what's your name?".

"It's Soul." said the scythe flashing his signature grin.

Minato looked Soul over as he adjusted the volume on his player once again. "Let me guess, you're the "cool guy" in school right?

"Yeah.".

Suddenly the wormhole opened up again. "Well, it's time to go." Minato grabbed Soul's arm and lead him to the wormhole.

"Wait a minute, I gotta check on Kid."

Minato shook his head. "Sorry we don't have time for that. I'll get your boyfriend later. Now get in!" Minato was now pushing Soul into the hole.

"Wait how do you know he's my boy-" Soul got sucked in before he could finish and Minato Arisato followed behind him.

Location: Iwatodai Dorm

"Aw, there's our faithful leader. What took you so long?" Said a young girl.

Soul looked at the curious eyes staring at him. He involuntary tries to hide his face from all the strangers. Even the dog was interested in him and walked over to sniff Soul's shoes.

The girl dressed in pink walks over to investigate the albino. "Aw, you don't have to be scared of us." She laid her hand on his shoulder gently to reassure the teen. "I'm Yukari Takeba, what's yours?

Soul's eyes turned towards hers. "I'm Soul.".

Yukari smiles at him. "Nice to meet you, Soul.".

A slightly older lady walks up to the group. "I'm sure you're still trying to get adjusted but you need to follow me." She turned around and headed upstairs.

"Whoa, who is that?" Questioned Soul.

"That's Mitsuru Kirijo. She's the leader of our club here." Said Yukari.

Soul ran up the stairs to catch up with her now that he knows her importance.

"Well, now that's taken care of I'd better go get the other boy." Minato said heading back to the wormhole.

Location: Death City-Kid's Mansion

Kid was abruptly woken up by the sound of something breaking in the kitchen. He got out of bed and headed downstairs to see what caused the noise. What he saw when he got down there stopped the Shinigami in his tracks. Kid tried to sneak back up the stairs but the creature spotted him. With his weapons still missing Kid couldn't do anything to stop his attacker.

_"Thou art I and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Thanatos, bringer of death.". _The strange figure appears before Kid and makes swift work of the creature. The figure disappears and an exhausted Kid falls to his knees.

"What...was...that?" Kid managed to say before collapsing altogether to the cold tile floor. His vision blurred but he was still able to make out a figure standing above him before he passed out.


	4. Fading Light Within My Soul

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 4: Fading Light Within My Soul

Location: Death City-Death Room

Time: Nine hours before Lord Death's disappearance

_The pain gets worse with every passing day, week, and year my son gets ever stronger. On one hand I am extremely proud of him and all of his achievements but the other side of the coin is something I dread. Every step my son takes towards his goal the closer my life comes to an end. That is the rule of a Shinigami, there can be only one. Those who came before me had to face that truth and one day my son will too. That truth is something I have kept from him for quite some time now but soon I will have to tell him. He doesn't know about what's been happening to me either. One day I will tell him everything...it's just a matter of when._

School is about to end for the day and I will need to pick up my son. I take my mask off and look into the mirror and take one last look at my condition. _Not much change from yesterday but the advancement continues to increase._

"Well, at least the mask still hides it.". I put it back on and head out to get my son from school.

I went to the same mirror I always use. Nothing special about it or anything, it's just the easiest and quickest way to get around the school. When I stepped out of the mirror I was no-longer in the school or Death City for that matter. Looking around I knew exactly where I was.

"The Abyss of Time" or sometimes called "The Void Beyond".

It doesn't really matter what you call it. They all mean the same thing...you're lost. This is a place where time and space have no meaning. There are many myths about this place but one thing is certain. If I can not find a way out, I'll be stuck here for eternity.

Location: Iwatodai Dorm

Kid eyelids slowly open and he sits up. He yawns and stretches while looking over his surroundings. Kid quickly realizes he isn't at his home so, he jumps out of the bed.

"Where am I?". Kid walks out of the room and cautiously makes his way downstairs.

Once downstairs he discovers he must be in a hotel because of the couches, TV, Check-in counter, the eating area, and restrooms all being on the same floor.

"Although, it is pretty quiet for a hotel. Maybe this isn't a hotel. ".

Kid continues to wander the empty building for any sign of someone else that could help him.

"So you're finally awake, I see.".

Kid jumps. "Who are you?".

"Sorry if I scared you. I'm Minato Arisato, the one who brought you here.".

"I'm Death The Kid but just call me Kid...everyone else does.".

"Okay Kid, why don't you follow me upstairs to the meeting room. Everything will be explained to you there."

Kid nodded his head and followed Minato upstairs. Once in the meaning room Kid spotted a certain albino out of the group.

"SOUL!" He ran over to the scythe and hugged him. "I can't believe you're here. When you left me alone I thou-" Kid suddenly punched Soul right across his face. "You moron! How could you just leave me alone like that? That thing could have killed me!

Junpei leans over to Minato and whispers. "Hey, is that guy manic or something?". Minato just ignores his friend's question. Yukari leans over and whispers. "Do you even know what manic means, Junpei?". "Of course, I do." The teen nods as if he's trying to sound and look convincing.

"Kid look, I'm sorry I left you alone but I heard a noise so, I decided to look for what made it. Besides, you were asleep and I didn't want to disturbed you.".

"Okay if you two are done, I'll continue now." Their attention was drawn to Mitsuru.

*Fifth-teen minutes later*

Soul scratched his head. "So let me get this straight. That tower in Death City is suppose to be here and it's called Tartarus. Tartarus appears every night at midnight and the things that attacked Kid and me are called shadows. These shadows can only be defeated by things called Persona. These Persona are basically inner selves that help us in times of great stress or hardship. Kid and I have the potential and therefore we can summon our own Persona. You guys need our help to get Tartarus back here where it belongs."

"Yup, that's pretty much it in a nutshell." Said Yukari.

"But I don't get it, why us?" Asked Soul.

"Weren't you listening? It's because you two are the only ones in Death City who have the potential." Said Minato rolling his eyes.

Kid scratched his chin and looked over at Soul and then at everyone else. "Sorry but Soul and I need to get back to Death City. I need to find my father as soon as possible.".

Mitsuru shakes her head. "Sorry we can't let you guys do that.".

"Why the hell not?" Said Kid irritated.

"You already know why.".

"WELL, FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!". Yelled Kid as he headed for the door.

Soul went after him along with the others. Unfortunately, the reaper was already gone.

"How did he just disappear like that?" Asked Yukari.

"It's because he is a Shinigami." Said Soul.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Akihiko asked Soul.

"You guys didn't ask.".

"Well, where would he go?" Asked Mitsuru.

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "How am I suppose to know that? I don't know this place.".

Mitsuru instructed for everyone to go out and search for Death The Kid.

*Three hours later*

There was still no sign of the reaper. Mitsuru told everyone to go back to the dorm. Once at the dorm everyone went to their rooms except for Soul. He did not want to stop looking for Kid.

"You should go to bed. You'll be no use to him if you're tired." Said Akihiko.

Soul runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know.". Soul reluctantly heads upstairs to his room.

*The next day*

Soul awakens at the sound of a dog barking. He stretching and yawning, he pulls himself to his feet. Eying the clock he notices it's noon. Still half asleep he slowly makes his way to the bathroom. There he pulls off his PJ shirt and tosses it aside. Then his pants and boxers come off and he steps into the shower. The hot water does it's job and the now fully awake Soul cleans himself off. Soul stands under the water while he thinks.

_Kid where can you be..._


	5. Death Is Near

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 5: Death Is Near

*Teenage girls whispering *

"He's so cute.".

"I know! He's sexy too!".

"Hey, you think he's single?".

"Probably but rich kids like him never seem to have time for girls like us.".

"Yeah, you're probably right but a girl can dream, right?".

"Hey look, he's waking up.".

*The girls clean themselves up*

My eyes slowly open and take in the sunlight shining through the window. I push myself up and the first thing I notice is two young girls giggling and smiling at me.

"Where am I?".

"You're at my house." Said the red head girl.

"How did I get here?".

"Well, we found you unconscious in an alley so, we brought you here. So what's your name?".

I rub the back of my neck. "My name?".

*both girls giggle* "Yeah you know, the thing people call you.".

I think about my name but I draw a blank. "I honestly, can't answer that question.".

"Hmm...well, you were unconscious when we found you so maybe you're suffering from temporary memory loss. Don't worry because we'll help you get it all back.".

"You will? Thank you so much.".

"No problem." The red head girl said smiling at me. "So what do you remember last?".

I scratched at my chin while trying to think. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a picture that was slightly off to the left by two centimeters. Two centimeters was really nothing to be worried about but for some reason it bothered me. I couldn't figure it out. It was very strange, I had this strange urge to fix the problem. So, I went over to fix the problem without asking the two girls.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked the red head.

"Oh, I'm just fixing the picture. That's not a problem, is it?".

"Oh, no. It's fine it's just you didn't ask first.".

"Sorry about that I just had a sudden urge to fix it."

The girl looks at me and smiles. "You know, I like your clothes. I never seen clothes like that before.".

"Thanks, my father had them made for me.".

"Your father?".

"Yeah, it was a Christmas gift. I remember how worried he was because he knew how much I love symmetry. Of course it wasn't until I turned twelve that he realized that love was more like an obsession. Our relationship went downhill from there to how it is now. He doesn't...understand me. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I understand myself sometimes either.".

"Sounds like it was rough growing up.".

"Yeah, well being the son of a Shinigami makes it even harder.".

Both girls stare at me with surprise. "Wait, you're a Death God? Oh my god, that is so amazingly awesome! You gottta tell us your name!".

I stood and thought for a moment. "I remember my father named me after him.".

"That's cool but do you remember what that was?".

"It was...Death...Death The Kid.".

"A teenage Death God is standing in front of us..." The girls faint.

I let out a nervous laugh. "T-They're fine, don't worry." I grab the two unconscious girls and move away from the staring eyes.

_This is so embarrassing. _

Location: Iwatodai Dorm

Time: 5PM

I was lying on the couch when I heard the front door open. I sat up and looked behind me. There he was with a smile on his face.

"Hi Soul.".

"Kid...I could..." I run over to him and pull him into a hug. "How could you run off like that, you stupid reaper.". I knew I was crying but I didn't give a damn. My best friend was back and that's all what matters.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He said returning the hug.

"For now on we stick together no matter what, right?".

"Right." He said smiling at me.

He cups my cheeks and wipes away the tears. "The "cool guy" can't be seen crying, now can he?" Kid leans in closer and kisses me.

_Kid...what are you doing?_

*Door slamming *

I sit up quickly from surprise and realize I was just dreaming.

_He's still not here..._

_That dream, he was so sweet and kind to me. I want to feel good like that again._

I felt my cheeks become wet again but only this time there's no one to wipe away the tears.

Location: Near Gekkoukan High

Time: 6:30PM

While waiting for the girls to wake up I tried to regain my memories. I could remember my father, my name, and some of the things I like but everything else was still blank. I know I have friends but what they look like and sound like is unknown. What could have cause my memory loss? I don't even know how I got here or where I am. I know it's not Death City that much is for sure. I dug in my pockets hoping I would find a clue. I pulled out my wallet and opened it up. I pulled out the first picture that caught my attention. It was a picture of me and some sliver haired guy.

_Hmm...it looks like we're good friends but what is his name? If he's impotent to me then why can't I remember his name?_

I toss the picture away in frustration and punch the wall. "Dammit!".

"There you are.".

"Whoa, who are you?".

"Kid it's me, Minato Arisato. Remember?".

"I guess we know each other already." I said looking him over.

"Yeah, we do." Look Kid, we should head back because everyone is worried about you especially Soul.".

"Soul? Who's that?".

"He's your best friend Kid, don't you remember?".

"No...NO I DON'T REMEMBER! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS GUY THAT IS SUPPOSE TO BE IMPORTANT TO ME! So I'm not going back until I figure out who he is.".

I ran off, not caring where I was going. I kept running until my feet hurt. I ran so far and for so long I don't think I was even in the same city anymore. As I caught my breath I hear footsteps coming up behind me. I turn around and my eyes meet with a young man.

"Hey kid, you aren't from here are you?".

"No, I'm not.".

He looks up at the sky. "Well, it's gonna rain soon. So I'll let you stay at my place, how does that sound?".

"That's a nice offer but I sho-".

"Don't worry kid, you can trust me." He grins at me and holds out his hand.

I don't know why but I took his hand. Something about this guy drew me to him.

He smiles at me. "Great! Now let's go.". He takes out his cell phone. "Say kid, what's your name?".

"It's Death The Kid.".

"Oh really? Well nice to meet you." He said while still typing away.

He used his cell the whole way to his place. I swear he was Googling me. "Hey, do you mind if ask you what you're doing?".

"Oh, I'm just gathering information on you...that's all.". He grinned at me then return his attention to his cell.


End file.
